Clash of the Egos
by CodeNameZimbabwe
Summary: Gary decides to pay Misty a little visit at the gym......To what do we owe this pleasure? xD Egoshipping..GAML...oneshot....Enjoy!


**A/N****: **Well……I'm back……all I'm gonna say is that I'm officially changing my penname to EPIC FAILURE…..

Anyway, my pal, The Legendaerie L-T asked me to write an Egoshipping fic. I actually love writing Gary!!! I really should include him in my stories more! So while I don't support this pairing (AAML ALL THE WAY), I did have a lot of fun writing this!

So, yes, it's short and sweet, but I hope you like it, L-T!!! This one's for you! Enjoy!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Clash of the Egos**

"Well hello there, toots!" Gary Oak leaned nonchalantly against the front desk of the Cerulean Gym, shooting a wink at the redhead behind it. "Long time no see!"

"What are you doing here, Gary?" Misty gave an aggravated sigh as she continued to type away on her laptop. "Here to gloat about your latest adventure as a pokémon researcher while I sit here at the gym all day?"

Gary smirked. "Well, yeah, I'm about 99.9% here to gloat, and the other 0.1% is here to see you."

This time, Misty looked up with a skeptical glance. "0.1% here to see me? Now that's not right. Are you messin' with me? 'Cuz I run a clean gym here, and I don't want you getting your ego all over everything."

"Alright, you caught me! Maybe I should've been more specific." Plopping his backpack down on the counter, he began rummaging through it, eventually pulling out a postcard. "I'm about 99.99% here to gloat and 0.01% here to give you this." He said, handing her the postcard. "It's from your little buddy, Ash."

Misty took it from him, examining it with a smile. "He's still in Sinnoh?"

"Heh, yeah. It's taking him long enough to beat the league, am I right? I was there last week on a project, and I ran into him. He looked pretty lost if you ask me."

She raised her eyebrows. "So what, did you help him along, save some pokémon together, then depart into the sunset with a heartfelt, 'Best of friends until the end'?"

Gary narrowed his eyes at her. "Hell no! The day Ash Ketchum and I become friends is the day the earth blows up! I mean, what would my fangirls think of me!"

"I dunno," Misty said, standing up and leaning on the counter in front of him. "Maybe they'd think you were nice for a change and not an arrogant, self-centered jerk! Hmm?" She grinned smugly.

He grinned too, moving his face closer to hers. "Nice try, Misty, but insults won't work on me! I _am_ Gary Oak after all! Oh, and by the way, Ashy-boy found himself another little traveling girlfriend so it looks like you've got a better chance with me than with him now! You and me, baby!" Chuckling slyly, he grabbed her hand, brushing his lips against it.

He began laughing wildly when she wrenched her hand away and gave him a hard shove. "What the----! What the hell, Gary?!" She stammered, her face beet red. "You got jerk germs all over me! Gross! And who says I even liked you! Who says I even liked _Ash_?! You just-----! Urgh! Get out of here, Gary, or I'll beat you up with my mallet!"

Gary smirked, trying to control his laughter. "Y'know, you're really cute when you're flustered!"

"Grrrr…..shut up!! That's it!" Misty yelled, circling around to the front of the desk, flames shooting out of her eyes. "Out! Leave! Now!"

She reached up to whack him when he grabbed her arms, pinning them at her sides.

"Whoa, careful there, Mist! Your temper is showing! But that's okay," He lowered his voice to a whisper. "_It's hot!_"

Misty growled as she clenched her fists, struggling to free herself from his hold.

Keeping a good grip on her, he continued. "Y'know, me and you are a lot alike! We're pretty much the same person! We're both strong, confident, extremely good-looking!" He winked. She shuddered. "I mean, I love myself, and if you're my female counterpart, then I guess that means I love you! If you don't watch out, I might kiss you!"

Misty blinked, gaping at him. He let out a wicked laugh at her stunned expression.

Regaining her composure, Misty glared daggers at him. "Wh-What are you talking about, Gary!? First you---First you walk in here out of the blue like you own the place! Then you insult me, and then you proceed to tell me that you love me and want to kiss me??! What the fuck, Gary?! Urghhhh, you make me so _mad_!!!" She shouted into his smug face, steam blowing out of her ears. "I bet you're a sucky kisser anyway! I bet you've never even kissed a girl, and all this is just a pathetic scheme for you to gain self-confidence!"

It was Gary's turn to get mad. "Psh, you wish, Misty! And like hell I'm a bad kisser! You're probably worse than me!"

"I am not, Gary! And if you're so great, prove it!"

"Maybe I will!"

"Yeah, well maybe you----!"

That was all Misty could get out before Gary's lips on hers cut her off.

He continued to kiss her until he pulled away a few seconds later. "DOES THAT PROVE IT?" He yelled, panting.

"I WAS TOTALLY THE BETTER ONE, GARY!" Misty replied, breathless herself.

"NUH-UH! PROVE IT!"

"FINE!"

Their lips crashed together again as they kissed each other furiously.

This time it was Misty who broke away. "JEEZ! I DON'T HAVE TO STAND AROUND AND BE KISSED BY YOU ALL DAY! NOW GO AWAY! I HATE YOU!"

"I HATE YOU MORE!" He screamed right back.

"PIG!"

"PRISS! AND HOLD ON, I'M NOT DONE WITH YOU YET!" He called frantically, seeing her turn away. "WILL YOU GO OUT WITH ME TONIGHT?! I'LL PICK YOU UP AT SEVEN!"

She whirled around, glaring menacingly at him. "GOD GARY, YOU'RE SO STUPID! MAKE IT 7:30!"

"FINE!"

"FINE!"

With that, they both tore away from each other.

_She wants me……I think….. _Gary thought as he stormed out the door.

Neither could hide the blushes that crept across their faces.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**A/N****: **So yep, there ya have it!! My first ever egoshipping fic/drabble/whatever!!!! Hooray for branching out to other fandomssss!! xD Anyway, keep your eyes peeled cuz I plan to update a new AAML story in the near future!!! Thanks for reading!


End file.
